The present invention relates to an image reproduction apparatus including an electronic album capable of storing data including image data picked up by an electronic camera and character data, such as still images, moving images, voice, and text, in an album recording medium and then reproducing and displaying the data at any time.
In a prior art electronic album, a display area (screen) 100 is split into 9 (3×3) parts in which a plurality of images 101 of a fixed size are displayed as shown in FIG. 6A, or 16 (4×4) parts in which a plurality of images 102 of a fixed size are displayed as shown in FIG. 6B.
The prior art electronic album has no means for displaying panoramic image data easily and accurately.
The foregoing prior art electronic album is thus of no interest to a user because an at-a-glance display of plural images is fixed and lacking in diversity. Furthermore, a user cannot manage to display panoramic image data, and it is difficult for him or her to use a special panoramic image effectively.